garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Riley Larson
Note: You may use information found on this Wiki, provided you have a realistic means of having obtained it in-character. Otherwise, this is to serve purely as an OOC record of IC events. Origin and Departure (2007-2008) Found bloodied and retching in the bushes outside of a suburban home by Chris Moorehead, Riley Larson was taken back to the Glasswalker safehouse after a quick survey of the home confirmed that he'd just firsted. Slow to fit in, Riley was insecure and hesitant for the first several weeks of his cubhood, until forming a close bond with Dagny Eriksen, Cael Rutherford, and Matt Spackleheimer and joining the ranks of the proto-pack Mischief. After opening up some, Riley was revealed to be an often light-hearted joker amidst his friends, but showed the typical ragabash disdain for the Garou ranking structure, leading to many altercations between himself and Chris Moorehead. His mouth got him into trouble constantly, and during one tense evening, resulted in him being subsequently shot with a silver bullet by Chris, putting an understandable strain on any further interaction between the two. In late March of 2008, he was sent upon his Rite of Passage along with fellow Mischief packmate Ishmael Chavez, where the two were tasked to remove the taint from both the physical world and clear the bane that was tainting it from the Umbra. They were successful, and Riley was granted the deedname Stares-Down-Death-To-Evacuate-The-Fallen - which was summarily shortened with the nickname, 'Evac' in honor of their harrowing near-escape from a swarm of furious weaver spirits. His promising, if slightly defiant beginnings hit a rough halt when close friend Cael Rutherford was slain in an attack by Black Spiral Dancers before his very eyes. Unable to detach himself from the guilt of having been so close and being able to do so little, his humor soured, his bitterness and anger coming to the forefront more and more. His condition did not improve with time - it worsened, sending him to the very depths of Harano. Despite the efforts of close friends Dagny and Ishmael and the sympathetic tribe alpha, Mouse, he showed no signs of coming out of this severely depressed state. In desperation, Mouse decided that her best course of action was to send the ailing Cliath away until he got his act together, flying him out to stay in New York City, where he remained for the next three years. The Return (January 2012) When Riley stepped off of that late-arriving Greyhound bus, he was changed. New York had been a positive experience for him. In addition to finally shaking his crippling depression, the additional years immersed in Garou society had toughened him, thoroughly quashing his tendency for teen angst. As a result, he returned both a warmer and more committed Garou - even if there was little to be done for his occasionally caustic wit. Shortly after he'd settled in, he was approached by Slug, who had once served as friend and weapon teacher to him under the name of Basil Jamenson. Slug was putting together a group to pack up and seek the graces of Cockroach, along with Ishmael Chavez, and Cheese Doodle. Pleased at the opportunity to pack up with some old friendly faces, Riley swiftly agreed. After a totem quest which sent them far into the Umbra to cleanse a tainted village, they attracted the attention of Kyril - a Peregrine - and the pack Skywire was formed. Alas, Cheese Doodle, who was heartbroken that they had not managed to receive the blessings of Cockroach and could not bring herself to pack under a different totem. To make it up to Riley, she offered to teach him a Gift. The two began to hang out more, becoming closer friends. The Change (February 2012) In February 2012's revel, the revelers were beset upon by a massive Umbral Dragon infused with crazy amounts of Wyld energy. When the beast realized it was soon to fall, it dragged in a massive amount of Wyld energy and exploded it out upon all that were within melee range. Riley, whose jaws were firmly embedded in the Dragon's tail took a massive hit and was sent flying - though the damage was life-threatening for none, when the dust settled, those effected by the blast had been changed. Purple hair, age regression, and various other abnormalities were among those afflicted. Riley's change was simple, but also extremely comprehensive - his gender flipped. Watching hopefully as the others' ailments slowly fell away one by one, Riley awaited her own turn - but after a month had gone by, grew concerned. At Nieve's recommendation, she was called upon by a dove spirit to be cleansed - but the dove ultimately had to confess that the change was far too drastic, and she could do nothing for it, leaving Riley to either wait the indeterminate amount of time until her change wore off, to make her peace with the change, or to seek out alternate methods of returning to herself. She refused to call it quits, continuing to pursue ways to change herself back to her birth gender while trying her best not to let the introduction of body-image weirdness effect her responsibilities. In Harbor Park, Riley met Val, a corax and an invaluable source of information. Val soon tipped her off to the tainted Plasticorp building on the outskirts of town. Through the deception of a shapeshifter assuming the form of a trusted Kitsune, Riley (sans liver), ended up having to sit out for the final battle, a point of particular frustration for her. Nevertheless, the threat of Plasticorp was seen to. Finds-Death (March 2012 - September 2012) Val's next tip for Riley involved a series of grisly murders that was being performed by a werewolf - though Riley sorely hoped it was the work of a Spiral, the method of the killing and physical description pointed back to a less savory answer: One of their own, a Red Talon. Val provided him with a hair sample, and Riley hit the street, visiting the scenes of the crimes in an effort to try to turn up more on the killer's identity, but to no avail. Just as the case was starting to feel cold, Val received a tip that Little Silvertip, the sept Alpha, had uncovered the identity of the killer. Riley rushed at the opportunity to find out more, and sought out Little Silvertip immediately. After a less-than-courteous sharing of information, Riley ended up empty handed and furious at the idea that justice wasn't being done. Fearing more murders to be a certainty, he sent out a mass E-mail to the Glass Walkers to set up regular patrols, but instead received an immediate reply that gave her exactly the information he needed. Jack Moore, a philodox, revealed that not only did he know the name of the killer, but he would assist Riley in bringing her to justice. They left immediately, using the name, hair sample, and the Rite of the Questing Stone to track the Red Talon Finds Death down to the deep woods. When they caught up with her, the girl was remorseless, her reasons for the wholesale murder of entire families insufficient for Riley to accept. Consumed with rage, and seeing Finds Death as too great a threat to the area's humans to leave alive, Riley executed her. Although the events of what transpired there in the woods were not widely shared, it wasn't difficult for the pieces of information to point back to Riley. Word began to circulate that the Red Talons were out for blood, and Riley went before their Elder, Earth Whisperer, to explain what had transpired. What lacked in the exchange was a genuine apology, as Riley refused to perform contrition for - in her eyes - doing what she had to do. Earth-Whisperer was not amused, and informed the Glass Walker that he would no longer accept an apology - that only by apologizing directly to Griffin would he be satisfied, a task Riley deemed to be tantamount to suicide. What followed were several months of procrastination, poor sleep, and watching her back, expecting that any evening now, she would awaken to find the Red Talons in her room to exact revenge. Her only solace in these months was the return of some familiar faces. Dagny Eriksen, long assumed by the ragabash to have left her life entirely, returned to the sept, stirring up no shortage of welcome nostalgic feelings. His packmate Ishmael Chavez also began to emerge from his longstanding depression, assisted by his responsibilities to the up-and-coming Terminus Group. Through keeping herself as busy as possible, and due in part to some tumult regarding the troubled cub, Ex, Riley's responsibilities to smooth things over with Griffin were endlessly pushed and shifted to some unspecified, future time. Griffin was not amused. Wolfhome (August 2012) While in the Harbor Park Umbra to do a little bit of bane-clearing for Cheese Doodle, Riley was set upon by a Griffin spirit. Terrified, Riley made every possible effort to apologize for what she had done, but Griffin would hear none of it and went on the offensive. Despite the valliant efforts of those that had been with her at the time, the ragabash was seized in the spirit's talons and suffocated into unconsciousness as the spirit flew off with her. Riley's first indication that something was seriously wrong was when she awoke, falling from a fatal height. After several second of panicked attempts to shift up to Crinos to help stave off the inevitable impact, it became clear that she was stuck in lupus. The unfortunate ragabash crashed her way down an unfamiliar city skyline, cracking off of the edge of a tall building before falling several dozen stories to the ground below in a sickening, gory mess. Following an exceptionally painful regeneration process, Riley tried to make her way through the unfamiliar cityscape. Unfortunately, being a blood-smeared wolf did not warm the locals to her cause. After suffering a gunshot injury, she was forced to seek refuge in a city park. There, she met a wolf named Fast-Paws. Fast-Paws ended up being an invaluable guide to her, teaching her the subtleties of how to make her way in the city. The impromptu 'pack' of two spent months existing on the brink of starvation, emerging only at night to feast on rats and garbage, but one night returned to their den in the park to find that it had been bulldozed, leaving them with no safe haven in the city. The pair took to the woods, which were even more dangerous than the city had been. No time was safe now. All of the good territory was already claimed by much larger packs of wolves and feral dogs, and hunters swarmed the woods at all hours of the day. The weeks spent here were especially hellish. One evening, Fast-Paws and Riley were separated as they fled from a particularly tenacious hunter sniping wildlife from a helicopter. Riley was nearly set upon by a pack of wolves, but was instead startled to learn that one of their number was a Garou. He never introduced himself, but he was old, clearly having been trapped in Wolfhome for any number of years. Riley spoke with him, wished him well, and set off to find Fast-Paws. Unfortunately, Fast-Paws was up to her elbows in trouble. Being chased by hunters in four-wheelers and with the assistance of hounds, it looked as though they were bound to be caught. They stumbled upon the Garou from before, and swelled their numbers to three as they ran. Fast-Paws was livid with fear and not open to any plans. The Garou, however, swore he knew a good hiding place. They could hide, he claimed, and think up a good strategy. Fast-Paws would have none of it. Riley was forced to choose the path of reason or loyalty to her pack. Unwilling to leave Fast-Paws, the pair continued to run as the four-wheelers closed in on them. There was a gunshot behind them, the sound of the Garou howling in agony, and then Riley ran herself headlong into something hard, blacking out. Having chosen to follow instinct instead of reason, Wolfhome freed her, after several grueling months - though upon her return, she found that only a few weeks had elapsed on the other side of the velvet curtain. Recently... With Griffin appeased, Riley was eager to put what she now considered the murder of Finds-Death behind her. As a means to doing that, the ragabash threw herself headlong into as many projects as she could handle. At the formal request of the Black Furies, Riley began to train their volatile new cub, Ex, a violent and mentally unstable refugee from a lab that had been conducting extensive experiments on Garou. Though their initial meeting was soured by Riley's impatience, Ex changed her tune when she discovered that Riley was capable of teaching her to fight more proficiently. Though the two often butted heads, and Riley's teaching methods were often harsh and never coddling, Ex progressed enough to begin her Rite of Passage. Sickened and intrigued by the cub's instability, Riley joined Val in her investigation into tracking down the parties responsible, though progress quickly ground to a screeching halt, as the group was exceptionally good at covering their tracks. Gradually, Riley began to count Val as a friend, more than simply an informant. In the meantime, Riley redoubled her efforts on the problems facing the Caern after playing an involuntary role in a terrifying moment that had her and several other Garou awakened from a 'dream' within the wasp-infested Caern. Seeing a cub ripped apart in front of her eyes served as no small inspiration for the ragabash to help out where she could. As such, she joined a foray into the Caern's umbra in an effort to assist with scouting. After the trip turned up less than she would have liked (and with risky assault plans looming), she made an observational trip on her own, uncovering information about the wasps and relaying it to the new Sept Alpha, Elliot Griffin. Misc Info: *'On-Screen Date': Thursday, Oct 25 2007, 16:30:05 *'Creation Rank': Cub *'Departure Date': Active. *'Log Journals (Fully Cross-Posted)': http://rileylogs.livejournal.com , http://rileylogs.dreamwidth.org Category:Homid Category:Glass Walkers Category:Ragabash Category:Adren Category:Past PCs